A Walk To Remember
by KatatonicRedHead
Summary: Hermione and Ron get a new roommate. Fred Weasley! He and Hermione go for a walk. Romance ensues. Rated M for LEMON Piiiiiiie! Smut!


Five years. It's been five years…

Hermione abruptly sat up in her bed, having been awoken by yet another nightmare. Five years had passed since the war ended, when Voldemort was killed along with several death eaters. And several friends. Even after all this time she was still reliving it in her sleep. Hermione turned on a light and grabbed the nearest book. At least she could find solace within those pages. Still, she couldn't help feeling that all her problems would be solved if she just had someone to curl up next to. Someone to make her feel safe.

She and Ron had started dating after their 6th year. Looking back, she realized they had both just been caught up in the moment. Raging hormones and somewhat of a lack of options had pointed them to each other. And all the horrid happenings of the time made a relationship very ideal.

She had had someone to make her feel safe.

But shortly after the war ended, Hermione and Ron ended their relationship. She was happy it was at least a mutual break up. They were still as close as ever. In fact, they were sharing a flat together! Hermione could hear Ron snoring in the other room. On nights like these, she was always tempted to crawl into bed with him. He was still her best friend, and was always there for her. But unfortunately for her, Ron had reignited his relationship with his old flame, Lavender Brown, whose light snores could also be heard in the next room.

Hermione let out a sigh. What she wouldn't give for a pair of arms around her right now…

At 5am, having drifted in and out of sleep for the last 2 hours, Hermione finally decided to get up. She walked past the muffled snores, and stopped for a moment outside Harry's old room. The 3 of them got a place together shortly after the war ended. And it couldn't have been better. But Harry and Ginny had recently gotten engaged, and along with Harry's promotion at the Ministry of Magic, and the sudden boom in Ginny's clothing line, the two decided to get a place of their own. Hermione missed Harry terribly, but was also a bit excited about the empty space. She and Ron planned to place ads for a new flatmate today. Perhaps a new male flatmate? One could only hope…

"Er… morning Hermione," said Lavender.

"Oh, good morning," Hermione said. Though she harbored no hard feelings towards the girl, there was still quite a bit of tension between the two. She didn't really know why.

"Is Ron up yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I think so. I have to be going though. Um… have a nice day," said Lavender as she let herself out.

Hermione grabbed the daily prophet and gave a little wave of her wand at the refrigerator. Eggs and bacon immediately removed themselves and started cooking on their own.

"Morning Hermione!" said Ron with a rather large smile on his face. Great. Clearly **he** had a good night. At least they had had the decency to put up a Silencing Charm this time.

"Morning Ron! How did you sleep?" Hermione asked as brightly as possible.

"Great, you?" Ron replied.

"Oh, fine," Hermione lied. "I was thinking after breakfast we could figure out our ad for the daily prophet."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I think I may have found someone to take that room," said Ron.

Hermione hesitated. If he was going to try to convince her again that Lavender moving in was a good idea, she would lose it.

"Um… who?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Well, actually, my brother Fred!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh! Really?" Hermione asked, truly ecstatic this time.

"Yeah. Now that George and Alicia Spinnet have gotten hitched, Fred is looking for a place to stay. I think it could be a lot of fun!"

Hermione smiled. How perfect! She had always loved the twins, and she hated how little she got to see them these days. They were so consumed in that joke shop of theirs, though she had to admit it was a HUGE success. She knew Fred could easily afford a place of his own with the kinds of galleons they were raking in. But she assumed losing a twin to marriage probably left him feeling very lonely.

"I wholeheartedly agree Ron," said Hermione happily.

"Great! I'll let him know!" said Ron.

In no time at all, Fred had moved in, and life couldn't have been better. The three of them obviously got along great, and on nights that Lavender came over Hermione now had someone else to talk to. Someone who happened to be very charming and handsome and…

Really? Fred Weasley?

Hermione considered it for a minute. To be honest, he had certainly become a date-worthy man. He had always been good looking, but now his looks were more fine-tuned. His chiseled jaw and toned chest and abs were certainly nothing to scoff at. But besides everything on the outside, Fred seemed to have changed on the inside as well. He had matured, to put it simply. He was sophisticated and smart, though still insanely funny and charming. Hermione had to admit: she was nursing a small crush on the guy. Or rather, a strong infatuation. Small crush was quite the understatement.

But Hermione vowed never to start anything with him. She loved their living situation too much to jeopardize it. If anything went wrong and one of them had to move out… she just couldn't stand the thought.

But some situations are just unavoidable…

Two months after Fred moved in, Hermione found herself in just such a situation.

"I don't believe it. Are they really at it again?" said Fred, a little irritated.

"I'm afraid they are," said Hermione. This was the third consecutive night that Ron and Lavender had "forgotten" to put up a Silencing Charm.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes… or rather, in what silence their ears could find. Finally, Fred couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh, Hermione, do you want to go for a walk or something? I mean, anywhere but here? Please?" said Fred.

"Sure Fred," laughed Hermione. The two left immediately.

It was a particularly starry night, and Hermione couldn't help noticing how romantic this all was. Or how wonderful Fred happened to smell at the moment. Or how marvelous his features looked in the moonlight… oh Merlin….

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" said Hermione, trying to make conversation. It had never been very difficult to talk to Fred, but for some reason lately she was having trouble finding the right words around him. It's amazing what a man can do to a woman…

"Yeah, it really is," replied Fred. They walked in silence a bit longer.

After a while. Fred spoke again.

"So Hermione, um… how are you doing?" he asked. Hermione thought this was a strange question.

"Oh I'm… fine. Um… you?" she asked.

Fred didn't answer right away.

"Well… I just meant, I mean you always say you're ok with Ron seeing Lavender, but I was just wondering how you really feel?" said Fred. His question seemed genuine, and Hermione smiled at the fact that she once again had a really good friend she knew she could always confide in.

"Truthfully, I have no problem with it. I'm very happy for him. I really think ours was more a relationship of convenience anyway. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Well… I mean you know how it is. When your ex has someone and you don't, you just start feeling extra lonely. Of course I don't miss having him, I just miss having someone," said Hermione.

Fred gave her a sympathetic look.

"Actually, I wouldn't know what that's like," said Fred. "I guess I just don't date that often."

Hermione could hardly believe this. Her look of surprise must have been very obvious, because Fred started blushing.

"Well, I… I suppose with your joke shop and all, you just haven't really had the time," said Hermione helpfully.

Fred gave her a sad smile.

"That didn't stop George," he said. This was very true.

"It's not that I'm picky. It's just that I haven't found anyone that's really worth dating," he said.

"Well… I mean, what type of girl are you interested in?" she asked, her heart starting to beat a little faster.

Fred paused for only a moment, the blush on his cheeks apparent even in the moonlight.

"Well, I love a girl with brains, first and foremost. And good looks don't hurt, although that's not always necessary. But I just really want a girl that's fun. One I can joke with and laugh with. I don't feel like that's too much to ask…" said Fred timidly.

Hermione's heart gave a little leap. She felt like she possessed all these qualities.

"Well, I know this all sounds very cliché, but I think there's someone out there for each of us" said Hermione reassuringly.

"You know Hermione, I find it hard to believe that you haven't found anyone since Ron," said Fred.

It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Oh, really? Well, I suppose I just don't get out much. When you've spent most of your life with your best friends and the rest at the office, there aren't really many options left," she said.

At this point, Fred stopped walking. He gave Hermione a very special smile. He never seemed to smile at anyone else like this.

"It's really a shame, Hermione. You're… you're incredibly beautiful," he said.

Hermione, who had been staring at her shoes, looked up quite suddenly.

"…Really?" she asked quietly.

Fred took a step closer to her, still smiling that special smile. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Hermione suddenly became aware of all the crickets and fireflies around them, and the cool breeze that sent goosebumps all over her body.

"You're extraordinary, Hermione. You really are," said Fred.

Hermione was fairly sure her heart was going to leap out of her throat. Fred took another step towards her, so their noses were mere inches away from each other.

"Fred…" she murmured.

He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, then ran them down her arms and to her waist. He pulled her close to him in one swift movement, their eyes still locked.

"Absolutely beautiful," he said as he reached up with one hand and brushed her hair out of her face.

He then leaned in and kissed her. It started out a very sweet and innocent kiss, but then true passion kicked in. He had a hand wrapped in her hair, the other pulling her waist against his. She had her arms around him, her hands moving up and down his muscular back.

He pulled back with a fiery look in his eyes, and searched for the sign he was looking for in her eyes. She gave it to him. With that he lifted her straight up in his arms as if she were weightless. She may as well have been; she felt like she had completely left her body. This was absolutely surreal. Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred, their lips locked again. He walked them over and pushed her up against a tree. Fred moved his hands to her waist, then up under her shirt. Her inhibitions awakened, and Hermione stopped for a moment.

"Oh, Fred," she said between gasps, "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

She didn't want to ask it, but she knew she'd regret it forever if anything went wrong.

"Gorgeous, I've wanted to do this for longer than you can imagine. In no way, shape or form is this a bad idea. Not unless you're uncomfortable with it. But you should know that you are the perfect woman. And the only one I could ever even think about being with. Not a day goes by that you don't do something that amazes the hell out of me," he said.

No one had ever said anything like this to her before.

"Fred…" she whispered.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you. I have for so long," he said.

She didn't need anymore convincing. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him more passionately than she'd ever kissed anyone before.

Still pressed against the tree, Fred moved his hands back to her waist. She was pulling him towards her with such intensity. He parted from her lips and started kissing slowly down her neck. He reached her collarbone, and Hermione let out a soft sigh of pleasure. He stared at her intently and carefully lowered their bodies to the grassy floor. Hermione knew that her goosebumps had nothing to do with the cold earth below them. Fred hovered over her, his arms placed to either side. His muscles seemed extra defined in the moonlight.

Fred moved a hand down Hermione's cheek. She closed her eyes, a soft smile coming to her face. He leaned in and kissed her down her jaw line, up to her nose, and then down to her throat. Hermione gasped, pulling on a handful of his hair with one hand, the other clawing on his back with desire. He then sat up, still straddling her, and Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. Fred reached out and started unbuttoning her shirt. Her silky skin glowed in the moonlight, and he gazed at her figure longingly. He laid a path of kisses down her bare chest, unsnapping her bra with one quick flick of his fingers. Her hands were already under his shirt, and he raised his arms so she could lift it off of him.

"I've wanted you for so long," breathed Hermione.

Fred pulled her up into a kiss, his hands tracing patterns in her back. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and she breathed a hot sigh past his ear before brushing a kiss over his earlobe. Fred let out a low moan. He began kissing down her neck again, all the way to her chest. He took one soft nipple in his mouth, tracing around it with his tongue. Hermione purred.

Fred reached down and unbuttoned the button of her jeans. He then blew a cool breath down her midline, making her shiver with pleasure. He grabbed the zipper of her jeans with his mouth and slowly pulled down, unzipping her pants. Hermione's scent smelled so inviting, and Fred looked up at her with hungry eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip, her eyebrows slightly raised in anticipation.

Fred crawled back up to meet Hermione's lips. She could feel his desire pressing hard against her thigh. It made her blood pump faster. Hermione's hands slid down under his pants and over his perfect bum. Their eyes locked for a moment before she pulled her hands out to unbutton his jeans. Fred's lips lingered slightly above Hermione's, their breathing nearly synchronized. Hermione was wet with desire, a feeling she had never before experienced so intensely. He ran his fingertips down her stomach, ending right between her legs. He teased her a little through her jeans, making her moan. He nibbled at her perfect jawline, still pleasuring her through her jeans. It took all of her self control not to cum already.

Keeping his eyes on hers the whole time, Fred slowly slid her jeans off. He began sucking on one of her toes and laying kisses on her feet. Hermione wanted nothing more than to lunge at him in a fit of passion, but stayed where she was. Fred licked a path up her left leg and inner thigh. He was so close to her center, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fred!" she pleaded.

He took his cue and nipped at her love spot before grabbing her panties and gliding them off her fine legs. Fred took in the sight of this beautiful witch laying naked in the moonlight. He could see her begging eyes, and went down on her in a heartbeat. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure! His tongue worked effortlessly, gliding between her folds, then darting inside her, bringing her ever closer to her climax. Fred then took two fingers and slipped them slowly into her. He began pumping them in and out, in and out, gradually increasing his pace. He leaned in and started massaging her clit with his tongue.

This was it.

Hermione let out a scream so loud, she was sure anyone in a five mile radius would hear. No words could describe the intense pleasure she was feeling. Fred's fingers continued, drawing out her orgasm, making it last ten times longer than any orgasm she'd ever had.

"Oh God, Fred!" she panted, as Fred finally slid his fingers out. He reached up and licked her juices off each one, taking the time to savor the taste.

"Darlin', you taste like ambrosia," he said. "I could eat you all day."

Hermione, still panting, let out a breathy giggle. She sat up and pulled Fred towards her lips. She wanted desperately to return the favor for such an incredible treat. As their tongues danced wildly around each other once again, Hermione reached down into Fred's unzipped pants. She ran her palm up his shaft, biting softly on his bottom lip. She pulled them both off the cold earth, and forced Fred's back against the tree. Hermione breathed a warm breath down Fred's stomach, sinking to her knees. Looking up into his eyes, she grabbed his jeans in both her hands and pulled down. Fred stepped out of them immediately, their eyes never unlocking.

Hermione broke their gaze and leaned towards his package, which was still concealed behind his boxers. She ran her lips over the cloth covered erection, making Fred groan with anticipation. He ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at her with desperate longing. Hermione pulled his boxers down, and returned her gaze to his. She then reached up and grabbed his large member in her hands. She ran her tongue slowly from bottom to top, letting her lips hover over the tip. She knew this was driving Fred wild. In an instant, she ran her mouth over the tip and down his shaft.

Fred let out a large gasp. He reached back and put a hand on the tree for support, the other still holding a handful of her golden brown locks. Hermione continued sucking him to intense pleasure, alternating speeds as she went. When he was just about to give in, she stopped and looked up with a fiery smile.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, I need you in me right now," she sighed.

Fred didn't waste a second. He lifted Hermione up in both hands. She wrapped her legs around his waste, her hands behind his neck. Fred planted a kiss on her lips, then lowered her down on his rock hard erection. Hermione gasped, and Fred waited a moment so she could adjust to his size. Hermione kissed his forehead, and Fred took that as his cue. He began moving her up and down, thrusting up every time her body came down. The sensation was indescribable. Neither had ever felt such extreme pleasure. Hermione's hands were digging into Fred's back, clawing at his shoulders with every thrust. Fred was sucking and nibbling at her neck, making Hermione moan even harder.

Fred lowered their bodies to the ground, still inside her. Her legs straddling him, they began rocking together, the new position bringing them fresh waves of delight. Hermione matched Fred's thrusts, pushing onto him with such intense force. They were both so close to falling into oblivion. Their breathing was matched in a rhythmic symphony of moans and gasps. Fred pushed her back to the ground and threw one of her legs over his shoulder. Her walls closed in around him as he continued to thrust, bringing him even closer to climaxing. Hermione arched her back, letting out a loud moan while still matching his every thrust. With one final push, Fred let go of all control. He came inside her, pulling her up to his chest, while at the same time she experienced an equally intense orgasm. She was quivering, her whole body full of spasms.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a moment, neither able to move after such an experience. Hermione was still straddling Fred, her arms around his back, her head nuzzled into his chest. They finally managed to catch their breath, and Fred pulled her chin up with a finger, and gave her that warm special smile.

"You make me feel like I could conquer the world, Hermione," he said.

"I love you, Fred Weasley," she said.

He leaned in and kissed her with one sweet little peck. Their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, he began caressing her hair and humming a sweet melody. When dawn was nearly approaching, they headed back to the house together, hand in hand.

Hermione awoke in her bed late that morning with Fred's arms around her. She recounted the nights' events, smiling at every detail.

Fred Weasley. So unexpected, but so right.

No nightmares. She finally had someone to help her feel safe.

She heard whistling coming down the hallway. Ron knocked on the door and popped his head in without waiting for a reply.

"Oh! Holy cricket, I'm… sorry… I…" he stammered.

Fred just laughed.

"Guess we'll have to search for a new flatmate little brother," he said, "that bed in there will go to waste otherwise."

Ron gave an uneasy chuckle and left the room quickly.

"Hope that's all right, 'Mione. I mean, I don't plan on releasing you from my arms anytime soon anyway," he said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed.

"Does this mean Lavender can move in then?" Ron called into the room.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"NO!" they shouted together.


End file.
